1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture device and an operation method thereof, and particularly to an image capture device and an operation method thereof that can ensure that a light source of the image capture device does not damage eyes of a user within a maximum operation distance of emitting light generated by the light source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although structure light can increase quality of a depth map, the structure light is usually emitted by stronger power to increase an operation distance of the structure light, wherein the prior art specifies that luminance of the structure light corresponding to a maximum operation distance of the structure light cannot damage eyes of a user. Although the luminance of the structure light corresponding to the maximum operation distance does not damage the eyes of the user, the eyes of the user may still be damaged within the maximum operation distance under the same power which makes the luminance of the structure light corresponding to the maximum operation distance not damage the eyes of the user. Because an interactive audio and video device which can interact with the user becomes gradually popular, how to make the eyes of the user not be damaged within a maximum operation distance of the interactive audio and video device becomes an important issue.